Talk:How to make alien's have a baby!/@comment-86.184.107.155-20140916064130
Skip to ContentSkip to Wiki NavigationSkip to Site Navigation Start a wiki Video GamesEntertainmentLifestyleLog in Username Password Forgot your password? Stay logged in Or Connect Sign up On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Photos Chat Forum Maps Help Club Penguin Community Contribute Share 07:06:50 15 Sep 2014 (UTC)Watchlist Random page Recent changes Snowman Puffle Edit Talk0 8,274PAGES ON THIS WIKI Snowman Puffle Information Available No Attitude Unknown Member only Yes Favorite toys N/A Play action N/A Dance Dances while carrot nose floats around Tongue color Faded Cyan Speed ? Special features Carrot nose and stick cowlick Elite Puffle Items None Favorite Games None ID 1021 Not to be confused with Olaf. The Snowman Puffle is one of the Puffle Creatures, which was available for adoption exclusively at the Frozen Party.12 Contentsshow Trivia This puffle resembles Olaf from the movie Frozen. It appeared in the Best Day Ever music video, before the party was officially announced.345 This is the second time a puffle has been exclusive to a party, the first being the Dinosaur Puffles at the Prehistoric Party 2014. The Snowman Puffle will also be adoptable from the app. They could be adoptable by finding all of the snowflakes in each room and going to the Frozen Party interface. Since the puffle is made out of magic, it won't be adoptable after the party. Using the Fire hydrant in the Puffle Park to bathe it, it would melt. Gallery On a Player Card. In-game. Puffle Digging a Melted Snow Puffle Add a photo to this gallery Artwork Add a photo to this gallery Other As seen in the Best Day Ever. On the Club Penguin Website Background. As seen on the Membership Page. On the Club Penguin homepage. A Snowman Puffle beside a Purple Boombox. Add a photo to this gallery Glitches At its original release, some players could not obtain it. This is not fixed for some players. Sometimes whilst digging 200 coins via Puffle Digging, it will display the amount as '00' despite it being '200'. Also sometimes it can show the amount being '0' or no amount at all. In your igloo, the snowman puffle can walk under the chat bar. SWF Treasure! Dig Sprite (game) Hydrant sprite Scratchpost sprite Tire Swing sprite Sprite (paper) Adoption Sources and References ↑ Seen on a homepage ↑ August 2014 membership page ↑ http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2014/07/video-best-day-ever-cadence-and-penguin-band ↑ http://monchocho.com/2014/07/09/olaf-puffle-frozen-spotted-best-day-ever-music-video/ ↑ http://clubpenguinspace.com/2014/07/club-penguin-hinting-frozen-party/ hide Creatures of Club Penguin Main Creatures Penguin Puffles Blue · Pink · Black · Green · Purple · Red · Yellow · White · Orange · Brown · Rainbow · Gold Puffle Creatures Bat Puffles · Reindeer Puffles · Bird Puffle · Cat Puffle · Unicorn Puffle · Dragon Puffle · Chicken Puffle · Dinosaur Puffle · Orange Tabby Cat · Blue Border Collie · Snowman Puffle Fish Yellow Fish · Grey Fish · Mullets · Sharks · Puffer Fish · Koi · Goldfish Prehistoric Creatures Tyrannosaurus Rex · Triceratops · Pteranodon · Dinosaurus Rex · Megalodon · Apatosaurus · Stegosaurus · Utahraptor · Raptor Flora Pine Trees · Seaweed · Bushes · Snowball Eating Plant · Cacti · Pizza Plant · Carrot Plant · Fern Space creatures Alien · Jawa · Wookiee Other Creatures Birds Ducks · Rockhopper Penguin · Megellanic Penguin · Black Footed Penguin Mammals Moose · Polar Bear · Whales · Bats · Walrus · Snow Leopard · Tapir · Cotton Top Tamarin · Saiga Antelope · Andean Cat · Lion · African Painted Dog Reptiles Turtle · Crocodile Mollusca Clams · Giant Clam · Squid · Giant Squid Other sea creatures Crabs · Jellyfish · Starfish · Sea Dragon · Seahorse Insects Praying Mantis Mythological creatures Dragon · Sea Monster · Monster · Candy Ghosts Miscellaneous Worms · Robot · Snowman · The Muppets · Forest Creature · Troll · Frogs Categories: Puffles Puffle Creatures Pets Special Puffles Frozen Snow 2014 Snowman Photos Add a Photo 81,934PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI See all photos See all photos > Recent Wiki Activity Surfboard pin edited by Watatsuki 2 seconds ago Supervillain Pin edited by Watatsuki 15 seconds ago Superhero Pin edited by Watatsuki 1 minute ago Sweet Star Pin edited by Watatsuki 1 minute ago See more > Wiki Chat Please read the Policy before joining.8Join the Chat Around Wikia's networkRandom Wiki [ VIDEO GAMES ] About Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Content is available under CC-BY-SA. Mobile site Watch the Destiny LIVE action trailer!Video GamesEntertainmentLifestyle Become a legend. Find everything you need to know about Destiny